This disclosure relates to a method and module for controlling a vehicle lighting system. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method and control module for operating a plurality of color selectable lighting modules of a vehicle lighting system.
Lighting within a vehicle can be provided by a lighting module including different colors of light emitting diodes (LED). It is known to generate different colored lights by varying the on time of different colored lights, for example red, green and blue LEDs. Other known combinations of lights include amber, green and blue. Power to each LED of each module can be provided as a pulse width modulated (PWM) signal. However, several problems are inherent in current systems such as the inability to reliably match signals in different lighting groups, and visible jitter that produces an undesirably visible aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a method and device of controlling separate lighting groups to provide uniform color operation without jitter.